Talk:Jammer's Stash
possible exploit Last time I went through, I just did the main corridors to get to Jarvia. Steps as I recall them. Playing on PC 1.04. *Picked up the items from the common boxes without reading Jammer's journal beforehand. (I missed one of the common boxes, but collected it when I went back to the Dust town merchant to clear some inventory space before killing Jarvia.) *Fought Jarvia, but didn't leave through Janar's store, went back the way I came and cleared out the side rooms I hadn't already done, (grabbed the stash at this point). *Went into Dust town again to clear inventory before reaching the room with Jammer's Journal in it. *Came back in via Dust town, read the journal and was given the codex entry, left through Janar's. *Spoke to my patron, entered the Diamond quarter, checked my journal then noticed the quest had been marked as unfinished. *Went to the carta hideout, checked the stash again to find money and Longrunner's Cap in there. I was fairly certain I had sold this cap in Dust town, so I checked with that merchant, and he had one also. If anyone wants to try this and confirm it that would be useful. Basically - *Collect the jewellery pieces from the common boxes 'WITHOUT' reading Jammer's Journal first. *loot the stash (don't know if killing Jarvia first makes a difference). *leave the area. Maybe go as far as the diamond quarter. *return and read the Jammer's journal. Then check the stash again. In my case I went through a few plot triggers after reading the journal, so that may have an effect on resetting any flags for the chest, and making it's contents refresh, (assuming this is a proper exploit). (talk) 14:08, October 30, 2010 (UTC) It's possible you DID sell that cap in Dust Town. I just defeated Jarvia, and she also dropped an identical Longrunner's Cap, so that's probably how you looted and sold the Longrunner's Cap. Hence, I do not think this is a bug, but of course, anyone's welcome to try it out. I just don't feel like undoing my save all the way back to the Orzammar Commons! :P --IAmTheCandyman (talk) 10:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Injuries Does anyone know if the injuries you get for picking up wrong items count as "deaths" for the Survival achievements ("Indestructible" and "I'm Kind of a Big Deal")? -- AriesCZ (talk) 21:23, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Place of the box I did this quest a second ago, and for me the box was at another place. Jammer's Stash box was for me behind the rhino like animal (the right one when entering the room) on the left side of the four way intersection, instead of the right side the article is talking about. So the opposite side of the chamber with giant spiders. Am i the only one experiencing this? I play on the Xbox 360 if that has anything to do with it.... -- (talk) 19:33, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : Never mind, just did this quest again on my second playthrough and it's supposed to be there. I wrongly interpreted the map. The article is right. -- (talk) 15:08, June 3, 2011 (UTC) taking all items On the pc you still get the key when you take all the items from the boxes. I forgot to read my journal, so I took everything and I still got the key. Thought I might share that =) Lame! Two main points that make this side-quest lame: 1) Clearly we're supposed to take the least valuable item from each common box. However, to correctly complete the quest we must take the garnet trinket from Pique's Common Box. According to this Wiki, a garnet is worth 60 silver whereas a fluorspar is worth only 50 silver! Hence, the fluorspar trinket should have been the correct choice. 2) Our reward for getting into Jammer's Stash chest is 7 gold (which is good) and a Longrunner's Cap. The cap just isn't much of a prize, but to add to the insult, you get the exact same cap when you defeat Jarvia just a few minutes later!!! (talk) 02:41, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :I disagree that those two points make the side-quest lame. It would be helpful if you would verify in your game what the values of garnet and fluorspar are, and correct the values given in this Wiki if they are wrong. If the values are given correctly in this Wiki, then you could add a note to this article saying the side-quest is implemented incorrectly. Personally, the Longrunner's Cap is an item I was looking forward to acquiring - for dual-wielding rogues, for example, it is my helmet of choice, and being able to give one to my Warden and one to Zevran was brilliant. Also, it's a very small side-quest - obtaining epic loot from it wouldn't be very balanced in the game, IMO. -Sophia (talk) 14:32, December 13, 2012 (UTC)